prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal♥Love Pretty Cure!
''Universal♥Love Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 16th installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces NikoNiko Style Pretty Cure! in its time slot. The series is centered around 8 girls, as they save the world from bad guys that are stop people from going to other countries, because of their destructive nature. There are a total of 50 episodes. Plot Universal♥Love Pretty Cure! Episodes In the world, everything isn't sweet and great to be in. Everyone has their bad side and manner that can go anywhere, place to place, or from one country to another. Because of how the people see things differently, there are arguments everywhere. Another world kept listening to their destructive behavior, it was time to take some action to stop it. Half of the worlds leader decide to take measure on his own hands and make boundaries to stop people from one country, to another, just to stop the nature. After the fairies and queen hearing about this, they started getting nervous of what is happens to the earth, but the queen needed to take measures into her own hands. The queen sent 8 random, brave fairies to go to random places of the world, to stop him and destroy all the boundaries. That's when every fairy goes and finds their cure, starting with Japan's cure, Himura Chiko, who got her powers when a monster attacked her when she got to a border of japan, separating cities. Her and 7 more cures from other countries, have to fight and destroy the boundaries so people can unite, and come together at last. Characters Pretty Cure : She is a very emotionless and cold girl with a very religious family. The personality traits run though the family, which is why people mostly are scared of them the most in japan. Though being stuck like that, she is very soft and gentle to friends, that most people don't see in her. She is often really good friends with Mia since they have known each other when they were little, before Chiko then moved back to Japan when she turned 4. She transforms into the orange pretty cure, . She represents the country, Japan. : She is very athletic and talented into America, playing mostly American Football. She is usually called the weak link in her team, because of the boys thinking that women are only weak. Mia doesn't like it, and wants to show them that she can be part of the team. She is very strong in both everyday life and combat, with being related to the first president of the united states. She was really good friends with Chiko. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . She represents the country, United States. : She is a very wealthy and passionate girl in the United Kingdom. She sometimes gets a little greedy since of being in a rich family. Though she gets anything she wants, she knows it isn't right. Her father is a special guard in the king's army, and her mother is a famous singer. But Cheryl wishes to become a drawer because of the landmarks in the U.K. giving her ideas for beautiful art. She transforms into the white pretty cure, . She represents the country, United Kingdom. : She is a very responsible and kind girl, mostly known as Sophie, that has to take care of her family up in the north. Because of the bad weather and climate conditions, its Sophie's job to take care of her family and other families that have a hard time living in the cold. Sophie wants nothing more than a great place for people to live at, and a nice healthy family. She transforms into the red pretty cure, . She represents the country, Canada. : She is very wealthy as well, but is concluded as one of the most beautiful girl as well. She never takes it as an advantage to be popular though. She is very shy, she gets easily scared, and does nothing more but cook all day. All that she likes to do is either make or think about food. Her family owns a restaurant and a bakery just for her, making it one of the most successful places for her to share her food and recipes. She transforms into the green pretty cure, . She represents the country, Italy. : She is very calm and quiet, and one of the most shyest people in the Philippines. She loves painting, taking care of the children at a daycare, and walk on the beach. She lives on the beach with her family, making it so peaceful for her to relax. Though being extremely lazy, she works on fighting skills, and loves to take care of children at a daycare near her. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . She represents the country, Philippines. : She is very crazy, and loves to have festivals with her family. She lives in a big household of family that all does but party. She often gets bullied and being called names because of her family, which doesn't mind her. Most other people are scared of her half the time since of her being do cheerful. Allison doesn't care about anything people day, she rather be with her family than anything. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, . She represents the country, Mexico. : She lives in an old traditional family that doesn't let her do things differently around the home. This makes her hate her family from time to time because of it. She is very intelligent and loves to draw, or design and make robots for today's technology. Because of the ability to make machines, she uses them for both battle and everyday life, even giving some to her friends. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, . She represents the country, China. Mascots : TBA : TBA : TBA : TBA : TBA : TBA : TBA : TBA Villains : TBA : TBA : TBA : TBA : TBA Supporting Characters : TBA : TBA : TBA * : TBA * : TBA Movie Exclusive Items * Universal Ring: It is the main transformation device the cures use to transform. * Universal Map: It is a map that can teleport the girls anywhere they need to be. * International Wand: It is the main weapon for the series. Locations : It is the main Setting where the girls go and stay. : It is the setting where ancient fairies are remembered . : It is an alternate world where fairies live. : It is an alternate world where the villains and the fairies live. : It is the main hideout where the villains stay. Movies Merchandise Universal Love Pretty Cure! Merchandise Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly Category:Universal Love Pretty Cure!